


To zabójcze ciało

by Croyance



Series: 30 minut do piekła [78]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Zakazane Pairingi, Zakazane Pairingi 2016, torba na głowę i za fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8134762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: Czasem trzeba zapytać braci o radę...Akcja "30 minut do Piekła"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts), [Nichiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/gifts), [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  https://scontent-waw1-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/13690857_1019882788126063_6251960155623922286_n.jpg?oh=f19af859cb9c20806866d90e5e575e3a&oe=57EE7B4C
> 
> 20.07.2016 18:00
> 
> To chyba Zakazane, prawda? A przynajmniej po części mam nadzieję ;)

           Castiel wpatrywał się w swojego brata z niedowierzaniem. Nigdy nie sądził, ze będzie mógł z nim normalnie porozmawiać. Nie bez walki, krwi i mieczy. A jednak Lucyfer stał teraz przed nim i wyglądał naprawdę na zdezorientowanego. Tak jakby potrzebował _pomocy_... To nie było normalne.  
– Mógłbyś powtórzyć, proszę?  
– To proszę, powiedz co lubi Dean. Na każdej płaszczyźnie oczywiście, gdzie chciałby iść na kolacje i...  
– Kolację? – przerwał, nie dowierzając zaistniałej sytuacji. – Po co ci kolacja?  
– To chyba oczywiste. Chcę go tam zabrać – wyjaśnił szybko.  
– I go zabić tak? Albo zrobisz sobie z niego kolację, mimo iż nie jesz? – Cas zakładał najgorsze scenariusze.  
          Lucyfer spojrzał na niego jak na idiotę i westchnął przeciągle. To miała być dłuższa przeprawa.  
– Kolację, czyli randkę. Widziałem go dziś bez koszulki i... Widziałeś te ramiona, Castielu? Jak mogłeś przejść obok tego obojętnie? Nawet na mnie to działa, więc na ciebie powinno tym bardziej! – powiedział dobitnie.  
          Anioł stał wpatrzony w swojego starszego brata, nadal nie wiedząc w jaką sytuacje się wpakował. Może jednak nie rozumiał jeszcze do końca ludzi... i ogólnie wszystkich stworzeń.  
– Diabeł i jeden z Winchesterów? Czyś ty na głowę upadł? – Nagłe pojawienie się Gabriela zaburzyło ciszę.  
– Sam nie jesteś lepszy. Spotykasz się z Samuelem – wytknął mu.  
– Po pierwsze, nie jestem władcą piekła. Po drugie, ja i Sam to inna sytuacja. My jeszcze nic...  
– I widzisz, w tym jestem od ciebie lepszy. W takim razie, gdzie lepiej go zabrać? Tuż po tym jak będzie próbował mnie zabić na pewno będzie zmęczony. Burgery i ciasto wystarczy? – spytał jeszcze raz.  
          W końcu Gabriel dał za wygraną i przytaknął pokonany.  
– Jeśli będzie tam ciasto, to spodziewaj się drugiej randki. Ale musi być dobre! – uprzedził.  
          Lucyfer miał w planach nie tylko jedną randkę, ale i więcej. Był pewien, że jego plan się powiedzie. Przecież nie mógł pozwolić by ktoś ukradł mu takiego mężczyznę.


End file.
